As digital photography becomes more ubiquitous, people are finding themselves with huge digital image collections that are increasingly harder to manage. Specifically, browsing digital image collections requires significant time and manual effort. Usually, a digital image collection is organized according to digital image metadata, which typically consists only of a date that the image was taken. Organizing digital photographs in a timeline according to image dates is somewhat efficient, but using a timeline to present the digital photographs does not make efficient use of a display area. Other techniques that emphasize space savings methods manage to maximize screen space but fail to effectively convey temporal order.